The Fell Winter
by Faethin
Summary: When winter falls over the plains of Hyrule a new treat arises. Not of magical form, but of nature itself. The Lost Woods are crossed and white wolfos invade the realm. What can the realm do to rid off the fell creatures and their leader?
1. The Snow

Disclaimer: I don't own Zelda. -_- (sigh)

A. N. FanArt is also a great source of inspiration you know. Seeing a piece of one of the very best FanArtists of the LoZ I have seen made me think of this plot. Have you ever heard of Silvestris? No? Well, if you are a diehard Zeldafan like myself you should check her artwork. I can't remember her sites URL, but I know that ZeldaFan.net has many of her beautiful drawings in their FanArt section. You should _really _check them out.

The Snow

                When winter held its sway over the lands of Hyrule for the twenty-third time for Link, the Hero of time had already settled down to a common life as a young knight in the service of the King of Hyrule. Wars had stopped a long time ago and peace was dearly guarded and loved by all races of Hyrule. The Hylian soldiers had earned a good reputation as fighters, perhaps only surpassed by the Gerudo warriors, and maintained order throughout the realm in times of special danger, such as land disputes or alliance treaties. It had been quite peaceful a time in the realm indeed.

                Link yawned as he stood up in his small chamber in the castle. The knight's quarters were modestly adorned with some portraits in the walls and a few arms hanging over his window to the south and his small desk in the eastern side of room. There were, in fact, five portraits all over his chamber. Three of them were well-coloured landscapes of Lake Hylia, the Lost Woods and Hyrule castle. The other two held the picture of a Hylian of the days of old, with golden hair about his fair head and elven-gray eyes that inspired the desire of wisdom in the lookers, and the picture of a fair woman with a child in her arms and shadows looming behind in ominous shapes and figures, Link's mother. Over his desk lay many newly wrought scrolls in blank waiting to be filled with perhaps songs or accounts made by the young knight. Link had been developing the custom of writing in his spare time, which was becoming ever longer and longer. The army that had shown its might many years ago during the realm's fierce wars was now but a shadow of its former splendour. The soldiers still kept their duty in ordering the realm at the King's will, but the Knights did little more that guard the people against a foe that did not exist. The need for knights was growing thin slowly but steadily.

                Until, that is, the Fell Winter.

                After washing his face in a clay bowl filled with water and grabbing his heavy cloak the knight exited his room and went downstairs to the castle courtyard. When he saw the white snow in the ground he wrapped his raiment about him and went to the grounds. The chill had become colder than the last day, already freezing quickly the few cobwebs that dawned between the trees' boughs. The patterns that these left always had been liked by the knight. After looking for more, he headed out to the outer grounds, where he once had entered the castle many years ago uninvited and unbidden. The snow had covered every small patch of soil that had been the day before. It was already a foot tall and the path to the castle from the gate could only be distinguished by being in a lower level of ground than the small meadow before the King's dwelling. 

Noticing this but heeding it not much, Link made his way to the market after having a few words about the strange winter with the cloaked soldiers of the gates. As he arrived to the once lively market-place he saw no one but a soldier standing at the town's entrance. Outside stands were closed and only building shops were open in this freezing weather. After finding closed the Bombchu Bowling Game the young knight decided to go to the ranch. The snow had stopped falling and he thought the way should not be very hard. Tightening his cloak he started the way to the drawbridge. After bidding farewell to the gate soldier he plunged into the whiteness that had covered Hyrule Field as far as his sight could uncover.

It would take normally a couple of hours to arrive to Lon Lon Ranch, but the snow had covered heavily the plain and made it difficult to walk about it. After struggling for an hour and half Link looked about him and could see nothing but the flickering torches at the castle drawbridge to the north-west and a dim figure of the ranch's entrance to the south. Rubbing his hands, the knight realized that the sun was covered by thick clouds and the light that managed to get through was scattered and did not helped very much to the sight. The white snow made it hard to see with this uneven light and Link started to get annoyed. He marched on across the long plains for half an hour trudging along the long road.  

Suddenly a moan reached his ears to the east. He gazed to whence the sound had come but could not hear anything; he could only see again the dreaded snow. Doubtfully assuring himself that the sound had just been in his mind he carried on a few steps when the sound was heard again, this time being more of a howl than a moan. He gazed again to the east and he thought he could spot a tiny dot of red in the great whiteness. He hurried his feet off the snow and ran to the red spot he had seen. His first paces were easier, but the snow made again soon very hard to run. After a few minutes of pattering and kicking he could make out what the dot of red was. A hand in a red-stained linen peered above the snow. Link hurried to dig off the snow covering the unfortunate until he could see his face. A Hylian of perhaps thirty years lay in the snow, and it covered his torn and ragged clothes stained in blood. In his frozen hand was a firmly clutched hunting knife notched and rusted, but stained in dark-red blood. The young knight hurried to lift him and place him above the snow. He unwrapped his cloak and covered the body in it trying to keep him warm as he darted with all his speed towards Lon Lon Ranch carrying the injured Hylian, hoping still for him to be alive yet. 

When he was almost arrived to the ranch's gate, to his dismay, he found it closed. Calling loudly, _Malon! Talon! Ingo! Anyone!,_ he tried to break the lock, but it was firmly wrought and could not be cloven without any tool. In his haste he drew his fairy bow and recalled the old technique he had learned in his youth. The fletched arrow began glowing and in a split-second was lit in an orange fire that struggled against the freezing wind. Link shot the arrow to the sky trying to make it fall in the ground outside the house. The dart sped up into the air and soon returned to the ground inside the ranch. Link called again, then, for his friends, hoping they had heard the dim fire blast that the shaft would utter.

                "What's that?" asked Talon after the sound of a blast came from outside his house. Malon turned to the door and shook her head.

                "I'll check it out," she said. But Talon hurried to the entrance. "Let me do it," he said.

                He opened the door and looked about. An arrow was stuck on the ground and the snow about it had melted. Talon approached the puddle of steaming water and plucked the arrow. He looked at it confused. "What might this mean? It's like this arrow had been on fire!"

                "On fire?" Malon asked. And the words had barely left her mouth when another blast was heard and a cloud of steam rose from the stable's roof. "It was a fire arrow!" the girl said as she ran to the gate. "Link must be outside!"

                Malon arrived to the entrance and pulled out the lock's key. As soon as she slid the key into the padlock she heard a familiar voice from the other side of the door. "Malon? Is that you?"

                "Link? What are you doing here?" she said as the gate opened. "How could you come―?"

                "I'll explain later," Link said dragging the body. "Help me, I found him on the snow not far from here."

                "Who is…? Never mind." the girl said as she helped Link carry the wounded Hylian into the house. Talon came and saw the young knight and his friend. Without many words he lifted the body and carried him to the warmth of the house, and he laid it on the floor by the flickering fire. When Malon had closed the door and Talon had laid his head on the Hylian's cold chest Link kneeled before the body and asked: "How bad is he?"

                Touching the person's throat and remaining still for a while, the owner went silent. And after a while, he raised his head and looked at the young knight with half a moved gaze. "He's already dead, my lad. Has been for many hours now." 

                Link stared at the body in disbelief.

                "Where did you find it?" asked Malon putting her hand in his shoulder.

                "Maybe a mile from here," he answered flatly and sat heavily on the floor. "I should've checked him before dragging him all the way here," he said in an angered tone. "It would've saved me a lot of trouble." With her hand resting on his shoulder, Malon noticed he was shivering. She stood up and brought the knight a warm blanket. After wrapping it about him she sat in a nearby stool. 

"I don't think you should be so hard on yourself," she said. "I mean, would you rather have left him in the middle of the field?"

"I wouldn't have brought it here, and in such a hurry, that's for sure!"

"Enough of it lad," Talon said. "This must be taken to the market; and the sooner the better. I'll take him to the castle now. And don't you even try telling me that you'll do it yourself. I can't guess why, but you chose to come all the way here with the snow and all. And you're freezing, so you stay here with Malon. I'm taking Ingo with me. We'll take the cart, don't worry."

Before Link could reply in his surprise at Talon's haste, the owner picked up the body and left for the stable. The door was shut and the young knight was left sitting in the floor with his blanket about him. Malon drew the stool near him. "You'd be more comfortable here," she said standing up and offering it to Link.

"Since when is he so motivated?" Link asked in wonder. "He always was a bit lazy."

"I wouldn't say 'a bit'," said Malon thoughtfully. "But yes, he's been much less lazy nowadays."

For the rest of the day Link remained at the ranch. Not that he was bored or annoyed; the company of Malon was enough for him to be content. But the snow had started falling again during the afternoon. Already the spot were the first arrow had fallen in flames had been covered with thick mounds of frost and the chill currents had begun blowing from the west. The ranch was as covered in snow as had every part of the realm under the sky. The clouds had darkened the field of Hyrule and the wind howled sadly carrying its bellow far throughout it. The knight stirred nervously at gazed at the door waiting for Talon to return after high noon was approaching. He told himself he should not have left Talon go and do his job over and over. But it was too late for that.

"Would you calm down?" Malon said rather annoyed. "He wasn't alone and he must already be at the inn. He'll probably be staying the night there with Ingo. I don't envy him for that, though. But he's all right, I'm sure. Stop worrying.

Link stared at the window with doubt in his eyes, but he nodded and turned his gaze away from it. "I guess you're right," he said with a sigh.

They had spent the day in conversation, not there being much more to do with the weather. Link was concerned with Talon and the death body but in his most deep thoughts he was half glad to have been all day alone with the young woman. He tried to remember why had he chosen to come to the ranch in the first place in this chilly day but he could only guess at it. "You know, I've had been writing lately," he said trying to start conversation

"Really?" said Malon interested. "About what?"

"Lots of things. Some small accounts of the temples, the field and even some songs."

"Songs? Really? Let me hear one!"

Link blushed and turned his gaze away. He stammered: "They, they're not good. You wouldn't like them."

"Oh, come on!" replied she cheerfully. "I'm sure I will!"

Encouraged by the response, the young knight stood up and smiled. "Just remember I warned you." And he sang in a fairly clear voice:

_Evening is gone by this time_

_I am sat down writing rhyme_

_Searching for something to say_

_Waiting for the break of day_

_Fair weather is now but freeze_

_Night is cold by chilling breeze_

_Snow is falling like a gush_

_Making no noise but a hush_

_Sitting cross-legged on the floor_

_Writing down a bit some more._

Malon laughed and clapped and joined him with her own beautiful voice.

_Now together we will sing_

_Like two flutes when they both ring_

_And the day shall now depart_

_Bidding farewell to my heart_

_Even nightfall can be fair_

_When the snow is in the air._

_We can see the flakes fall down_

_Falling here as back in town_

_Though the chill is now reborn_

_My heart is not yet forlorn._

And they both burst into laugher.

A. N. Don't forget to review. Did you like the songs?


	2. The inn, in the morning

A. N. Right. Truly, by people's request I updated this fic of mine. Well, since I remembered the plotline now, I'm going to keep updating from time to time. But if you like this one you should check my other fic, _Tales of the Middle Ages._ I guarantee you'll like that one better than this; and trust me, it's not as long as it may seem!

The inn, at morning.

Princess Zelda found herself in the woods wandering alone. Though the air about was cold and the soil lay covered by thick snow she felt warm and needed not any cloak or raiment. The Lost Woods were even darker now that night had arrived and the clouds blocked the dim starlight that by chance might have been seen from the ground. But still sounds of every kind filled the air: an owl's hoot, a cricket's chirp, a fox's footsteps in the snow and that strange music that issued from every corner of the wood. The Kokiri children feared it at night and still more during winter, but the princess walked at ease and strangely peacefully. She sat down to hear to the tune of the woods and sing along it. The continuous but faint notes issuing from an ocarina held the very special ability to sooth a mind with the happy melody within. So Zelda sat in an old trunk and listened and sang for a moment. She then continued her stroll through the woods. After a few minutes of walking she came across a small stream flowing from a pond and deeper into the forest. The crystal-clear water let her see through it and the princess could see the stones lying at the bottom. Stooping, she gazed into her own reflection and smiled. The image smiled back and wavered as the princess' hand caressed the water. 

She rose and carried on with her walk. But before she could continue she felt a slight need to return and gaze at the reflection again. There it was, staring back at her with the same look of easiness in her eyes. But, suddenly, behind the mirrored princess a pair of red eyes glared and shown evilly. The princess turned round and beheld the shape that held those eyes. Before her a great white wolfos, greater than any she had seen, stood with his evil gaze. About his eyes dark shades of black gave him a look of hatred and instead of being completely white from tail to snout his paws were of a red fur that stretched to his bent knees. With a howl, he summoned many other wolfos of smaller size but as evil looking as the pack's leader. The red-pawed wolfos started to walk towards her and she cowed back until her bare feet touched the stream's cold water. Feeling the urge to run, Zelda looked hopefully at one of the great trunk-tunnels of the wood, but could only see the same creatures crawling out of it. Looking desperately for a weapon, she felt within her wais-belt a long knife, which she drew. From being in her royal gown, the princess was suddenly dressed in her Sheikah outfit without her even noticing, just as in a dream. Without warning the great wolfos threw itself at the princess. Even with her quick, developed reflexes Zelda fell to the ground and gave a cry of despair.

The princess woke up and sat in her bed sweating. Her heart-beat pounded quickly and she could even feel her nightgown beating by it. She lit a small candle by a small table beside her bed and sat over the edge. She looked about her in awareness, but could not see nor hear anything unusual. Sleep had fallen off her and she was as aware as in daytime. Zelda stood up and went to her desk near the window and sat on the wooden chair to gaze at the stars. But dark clouds covered the sky and no dim starlight came through. She let out a sigh and leaned her head on her hands. She noticed a small parchment and quill lying on the desk and took them in her hands. The memories of her dream came to her and she deemed right to write down the account. So she put the parchment back on the desk and started writing peacefully a few hours ere dawn.

The morning light surprised her sleeping soundly over the desk. A small ray caught her eye and she blinked and lifted her head. Looking down at the parchment she noticed that she had stopped writing just before she had started stating about the wolfos and his pack. Hearing footsteps on the hallway she quickly hid the account under other rolls she had also over the desk. Standing up, she went to the door just as she heard the familiar knocking on the old wood.

"Princess Zelda, are you awake?"

"Yes, Impa."

"Would you be needing something?"

"Nothing, Impa, thank you. I shall go out in a moment."

The footsteps went away and Zelda sat on her bed again, yawning. After a few minutes, the princess, now properly dressed, left her chamber and headed for the dining room. After having a light breakfast she went to the courtyard. Wrapping her cloak about, she went for a walk around the castle grounds. After greeting the soldiers she was about to return to the castle for some reading when a soldier came trotting along the path to her dwelling. The soldier stopped before the princess and saluted respectfully.

"Hail! Princess Zelda. I bring news from the market."

"What might those be?" she asked concerned.

"A man was found in the snow yesterday, my lady. He was slain and very marred, but the marks of his wounds were not of any kind of blade."

"Perhaps a wolfos?" Zelda said thoughtfully.

"Indeed, a wolfos, my lady."

"Has this man been properly buried in the graveyard?"

"Already, my lady."

"Then go and tell the King about this. It might mean that the winter has attracted yet again white wolfos from the woods." And she bid farewell to the soldier and turned round. But the soldier still spoke.

"My lady, wait. There was another wounded. He is still alive down at the inn."

"I care about my people, indeed" Zelda said with a peculiar tone in her voice, wondering and the insistence of the soldier and turning round again, "but what does this have to do with me?"

"The one that brought the dead fellow was attacked while on his way to the castle. It is the owner of Lon Lon Ranch and I thought you would like to know."

"The owner? The princess inquired. "Talon? This is grievous news."

And she sped back to the castle. Arriving to the stables she mounted her white steed after adjusting the chair. With the aid of a stable groom she was led to the market and to the inn. People bowed before her and greeted her respectfully, after their fashion. Upon arriving, the groom helped her dismount and opened the door to the old building. The fire was lit and flickered merrily in the fireplace. The owner was leaning on his hand and sleeping while the commons were talking and chatting with a mug or two of fresh ale. The wiser were sipping at steaming cups of tea near the fireplace. Zelda entered and went to the counter. Being gently shaken, the owner snapped his mouth and half opened his eyes.

"My, my," he said sleepily, although waking up little by little "What a beautiful lass we have here. Come on in! We have plenty of tea to keep you warm. And if it's not enough you can sit by the fireplace and just relax. Or, if you prefer, I can arrange for a mug of my best beer, though it wouldn't be common for a girl to have such a drink But then again, you see strange things nowadays, with all these young ones all about the town. It's just not like the old days, not that I'm complaining, mind you; these times have been very good with all of the folk coming to my inn. It's a decent place, I'll wager. But, come! I'm straying again. We can do a lot of things: serve you some tea, some beer or even some wine if you have a good tongue to drink it. We can book you a room if you'll be staying the night, we can give you some food, polish your rings, wash your gorgeous dress, and clean up your tiara. Good grief! A tiara? Where did you get that? Those things can cost an eye out your face and only the royalty can afford those prices, usually. And the rings, and the dress. Why, you must be quite a rich lass! You're fortunate to be so beautiful and have so much money. But you are still young, and I deem you'll be beautifuller still! Lucky bum'll be he who marries you!" Zelda smiled pleased and at the same time amused.

"If your wit were as quick as your tongue," the groom told the innkeeper in a half amused tone, "you would have guessed that you're talking to princess Zelda of Hyrule, not any rich lass."

"Princess Zelda!" the innkeeper exclaimed astonished. "My goodness! Please forgive me your majesty. I was a fool. I didn't know what I was talking about. You pardon me! What might I do to please you? Anything you tell me I'll do."

Zelda laughed and asked. "Have you been tending any wounded in these days? Perhaps the ranch owner?"

"Old Talon? Yes, of course, your majesty. He's up there on one of the rooms. Pretty badly injured he was, old Talon. A wolfos did that to him. Darn creatures, those wolfos. You can't go out, and if you do they cut your leg and arm out. Darn creatures.

"Did he lose a leg?" Zelda asked alarmed. "Is he badly injured?"

"You pardon me again, your ladyship. No, he didn't lose nothing. Got some very ugly scratches though. You should have seen him. Poor fellow! He was brought by a soldier yesterday in a pitiful state. Why, he was bleeding badly from his arm and his chest! He'll have those scars for a time, I'll warrant."

Zelda looked at the stairs leading to the second floor. "Lead me, please, to the room"

"Of course, your majesty."

The innkeeper disappeared behind a door and showed himself besides the princess. "Follow me," he said as he walked towards the stairs. Zelda quickly followed him after telling the groom to stay. The princess went upstairs and found herself in an old but clean corridor with several doors, each one marked with a number. She walked along them and passed several before she had arrived to Talon's room. As they went by she noticed that the floor became a bit dirtier as she moved along. At the end of the hallway the owner pulled out a key and slid it into the knob. Some cobwebs hung at the upper corners and the paint on the walls was already old and chipped. "You pardon me again, your majesty," the owner said. "But these rooms are seldom used and it's a long corridor to sweep everyday, if you follow me."

"Why it was, then," Zelda asked, "that you used this to tend Talon?"

"Because if by chance old Talon forgot to pay (as he often does, not meaning anything bad) I'd have more time to clean this one than those at the beginning. Even if it wouldn't appear so, I've had plenty to work in these days. If you caught me snoozing it was because I haven't slept in hours since yesterday that old Talon came."

"So you have been tending him?" Zelda said as the innkeeper opened the door for her. She entered and let out a cry of dismay as she saw the state of Talon. The ranch owner had many cuts all over his face and his big, round nose was broken. About his chest were many linen bands stained in blood. He was unconscious or sleeping, the princess could not tell very well knowing about Talon's odd sleeping customs.

"Yes, my princess," the innkeeper said answering Zelda's question. "As you can see, he did need some caretaking, if you know what I mean."

"Yes, I do," replied Zelda. "Thank you. I must go down immediately." But as she turned round to go downstairs a thought struck her. "I see you are a kind man, but do you need any money for your services to Talon?"

"Well, your majesty," said the owner a bit nervously, "now that you mention it, I had planned to send lad to Lon Lon Ranch to tell Talon's daughter (you know, that pretty lass with the reddest hair I've seen) about his father. And I was expecting her to, er, pay for her dad's room, when she'd be able to, of course."

"That can be arranged," Zelda said, and she produced a small leather bag and took out a silver rupee. "Should this not be enough tell my groom and he will pay the difference."

"Your ladyship is most generous," the innkeeper said beaming, but he quickly faded his smile. "But I cannot lie to you. A room for a night is only thirty rupees, and old Talon hasn't been here for not even two."

Zelda smiled seeing the honesty of the innkeeper. "I am glad of your sincerity. But this is hardly anything for me to give you. If Talon leaves even today, you may keep the difference."

"Thank you, your majesty!" said the owner. "Please! This way."

Zelda went down to the first floor led by the owner and there he called for her groom. The young Hylian had been sitting near the fireplace talking with some of the commons and answered immediately to her call. He stood up and went to the princess. Zelda thanked again the owner and turned to the groom.

"Yes, my lady?"

"Take a horse and head for Lon Lon Ranch. Tell the ranch owner's daughter that his father is injured but still alive and healing in the inn. Be swift, for you have to be here ere afternoon."

"But, er, my lady," the groom said unsurely, "the snow will make that impossible. If leave right now I would have to go on foot at would be back maybe at night, but not before sunset."

"Then leave right now. I think Talon really needs her daughter at his side if we want him to get better soon. But wait." A sudden idea had occurred to her. "Would it not be dangerous with the wolfos about the field?"

The groom laughed and said to the princess: "Don't worry, my lady. I've fought with a wolfos before. All I need is my sword and perhaps a knife, just in case."

Zelda nodded, and the groom left the inn and headed for Lon Lon Ranch after bowing before her and bidding farewell to the commons. When he opened the door the princess noticed the snow falling heavily over the streets of the market. Wrapping her cloak and bidding farewell also to the innkeeper and the commons she headed out into the cold wind that blew all over the land.

A. N. Bye for now. Check out the other fic please!


	3. The road to Hyrule Castle

            A. N. As I said in the last chapter, if by the slightest chance of fortune you like this story, please, check out my other fic called _Tales of the Middle Ages_. I'm sure you'll like it better than this one, and it's not as long as it may seem.

            Well then! This is the third chapter of the fic that returned from its exile in the lost archives of FanFiction.net's Zelda category. I hope you like it; but if you don't, keep in mind that this was my second fic ever written, although I have corrected and revised it many times now.

The road to Hyrule Castle

            Link stirred lazily in the impromptu bed he had arranged the night before. Noticing the chill air about the house he wondered if Malon had already gotten up and had opened a window. With small shivers, he threw his blanket to the end of the bed and sat on the floor. Yawning he gazed round him expecting to see his friend preparing some breakfast. The light that entered from the small windows was very dim and the whole house was covered by twilight. Standing up he looked for an open window, but could find none. Wondering at the chill air inside the house, the young knight walked for the stairs and sat at the beginning of the case. He suddenly remembered Talon and the dead Hylian of the day before. Concerned, he stood up and climbed the stairs to see if Talon had come. He stood before the door and slowly turned the knob. Pushing the door slightly, Link peered his head inside the room. He saw no sign of Talon, but instead he saw his daughter lying peacefully on the bed. He could not help but to stare at her, contemplating the young woman in awe. He thought of her to be quite beautiful, he always had thought so anyway. Her hands were clasped before her head and a blanket covered her body from the waist to her feet. Her fiery red hair was spread about the pillow and some strands covered her face, hiding from the knight's sight her straight and thin nose. Her forget-me-not blue eyes were gone under her soft eyelids that ended in her long lashes and her pink lips where motionless in her mouth.

            The Hero of Time closed the door quietly after a short while and went down the stairs. Noticing yet again the cold air about him, he made it to the entrance door. Out of his own folly, he opened it and a freezing current blew at that exact time, and snow poured into the house like water to a jug. Link was thrown back and landed in his back. The cold snow smote his hands and the chill wind slapped his face as the knight tried to get up and close the door. He stood on his feet and delivered a mighty push to the door. The wood slid across the floor and snapped close at its lock. The wind blew furiously and bellowed, as if angry at his abrupt throw out. 

Link paced back and sat on a chair, breathing heavily, his hands still hurting by the cold and his face reddened as if blushed. He tried to rub his limbs against themselves and against his knees.

            "Going out to greet the sun?"

            The young knight turned his face to the door at the end of the staircase and noticed his friend laughing merrily at him. He brushed off the snow in his head.

            "I tried to, but the wind said he isn't home."

            Malon went down the stairs and took out a pan from a pantry next to the table. 

            "It's lucky we have some dried fire wood. Otherwise you'd have to go out and pick some."

            Link laughed and said: "I suppose you'd have me go all the way to town to buy some."

            The girl laughed in her turn and Link felt delighted at her expression. After having some eggs to eat Link brought up the issue of Malon's father and the body.

            "Your father hasn't returned yet from the castle," he said as he sipped from his tea cup. "I'm getting worried."

            "Maybe he'll return later at midday," replied the young woman. "How could he cross the field if you weren't even able to open the door." She laughed. "He's probably still asleep in the inn."

            "Maybe," Link said gazing at the window. The snow fell heavily and was carried away time and again by the furious wind. "But I'm going to go look for him when the storm passes."

            "I'll go with you," said Malon. "It's been a while since I go to town." She smiled mischievously at Link. "In the mean-time, sing another of your songs!"

            The loyal groom from Hyrule Castle gave a hoarse shout as he charged at the great White Wolfos that had sprang in front of him moments ago. His Hylian sword flashed in the light as it hewed off one of the creature's paws. With a terrible howl, the wolfos opened its huge maw and bit the Hylian's hand. The sword fell from the imprisoned grasp as the groom cried in pain; but his voice only uncovered from the snow about him more of the fell creatures. With a wince, the Hylian wrenched his hand away from the hewn wolfos; and blood was spilled yet again over the white snow that covered the plains. Drawing his knife with his left hand, the groom looked hopelessly about him, and his hope was not lifted; the wolfos were closing about steadily. And out of them sprang suddenly another of greater size, its red paws as bloodstains and its black eyes as jet. It stared evilly at the youth for a while ere it howled again. And at that moment the horde of creatures leaped as if coordinated and they bit off the Hylian's throat with sheer cruelty. His cry was lost amidst the snow.

            "Good grief!" said Malon gazing at the castle that rose some miles to the north. "I never noticed how far away we were from the city. How long should it take us to reach it?"

            "Perhaps a few hours afoot," answered Link. "That's what it took me to get to the ranch. But I daresay the way would be shorter if it weren't for the snow. Honestly, I don't remember having ever been through such a great winter. Back in the Lost Woods it could get cold enough. But this is really out of my custom.

            "Yes," said Malon thoughtfully. "'Tis said that the coldest winter ever been was a few dozen years ago, during the beginnings of the Fierce Wars. I once read that the snow got so high that the drawbridge barely peered above it, full drawn and all!

            "Now there's something we don't get to hear a lot," Link said with a laugh.

            "What? A bit of lore about the old days"

            "My dear red-head again using her book-language in front of me and talking about _very _thick snow. So tell me, mistress Malon, when are you going to join the wise-society of History?"

            "It's not book-language," the young woman said with a slight blush. "I happen to like lore of old. Need I remind you that it was you who gave me those old scrolls about the Hylia?"

            "Oh, all right," said the young knight smiling mischievously. "But you know, if you like it so much, why don't you share it with your friends at the market? I'm sure they'd love it."

            "Don't you dare say a word about this!" Malon replied smiling in her turn; Link would never do anything mean to her. "Or else, I'll tell everyone about your songs!"

            Link laughed merrily at this back-fire. "Fine, my lips are sealed – Lore-mistress!"

            "Don't be so mean!" she said. And they both laughed again.

            There was a silence for a while in which the friends remained in their own thoughts. But the knight began to feel a bit awkward after a short while, and he tried thoroughly to come up with some conversation. It was not common, however, for him to be shy in the presence of his friend; but Malon had long ago stopped being the little child he had met at the market one sunny day of spring, and he often had wondered about his feelings towards her. 

            The young woman gazed once again at the castle. She sighed then and said to her friend as if trying to break the silence: "Now, really, I want to hear more of your songs. And don't tell me they're not good; I saw your face when we were singing last night." She took his hand and waved it. "Come now! Let's have one!"

            Link seemed rather shy about this, but he replied nevertheless: "All right, if you want to sing (as you often do) I'll sing with you. But it'll have to be one that we both know."

            "Oh! Come on!" she said earnestly. "I want to hear one you made. I really like them." Secretly, the young woman wished for Link to had written a song for her.

            Her plead was granted, and after a very annoyed "All right" (which contained great satisfaction for him), the young knight began to sing, and she hung onto every word he spoke:

            _Dear lover,_

_            Will you not hear to my song?_

_            Dear lover,_

_            Will you come out here to gaze?_

_            The wind is cold_

_            The sun is gone_

_            The air about_

_            Is stiff and old._

_            Dear lover,_

_            Will you not come out to me?_

_            The heart alone_

_            Bereft of joy_

_            Is not in bliss,_

_            It turns to stone._

_            Dear lover,_

_            Will you let it become so?_

_            Beneath the tree_

_            I see a light_

_            I hear a voice_

_            That wanders free._

_            Dear lover,_

_            Will the voice be of your own?_

Link went quiet, and she remained wordless too. But at length she said to him: "'Tis beautiful, Link. Who were you thinking of when you made this?" Hope hung about these words; and he perceived it.

            "I, I think about lots of things," he stammered not daring to tell the truth. "These words just come out when I'm doing nothing. And I like them and put them some music to them."

            Dropping her smile slightly, she nodded in silence at his answer.

            After an hour or so, the friends could see the castle becoming taller and taller before their eyes. The torches lit besides the gate shone and flickered in the twilight, and the snow had started to pour again. The knight and his friend tightened their cloaks and continued with their trip. An elegant brooch kept his cloak about, and his sword and shield lay on his back with the heavy raiment concealing them. His tunic that he had worn for so many a year he had given up for a more Hylian-like fitment, and about his new clothes of thick cotton his chain mail hung lightly and represented no burden for him. His boots he had chosen not to lay down, and they continued to be a very useful pair of shoes: light and durable.

            About them the silence was thick, as it is often when snow covers the fields about. The small crippling sound that came from beneath their feet as they broke through the snow was heard now and then, and they had both remained in silence for a while. In her purple and hooded cloak, and with a small lamp hanging at her belt, Malon would be easily mistaken by a poe in the twilight. But the knight would think of her raiment as very solemn, indeed he would wonder about it.

            "Why are you dressed like that?" he asked noticing also a small gem that served as her brooch. "You usually don't wear those kinds of clothes."

            "Is there anything wrong with wanting to look good?" she replied amused. "Or do you think that a ranch-girl has no need to look pretty?"

            "It's not that," Link said trying to look unimpressed, though reddening. "I just wanted to know why are you wearing such an elegant outfit."

            "Do you like it?" she asked, her eyes shinning.

            "Er, it's pretty, yes," he said awkwardly. He knew not were did she want to go.

            "And do you think I'm pretty?" Even she blushed at her question. _What was I thinking?_ she thought terrified.

            Link stared at her with strange eyes. _What is she thinking?_ he wondered. But he decided to answer as truthfully as he could. He looked upon her and he saw her red hair peering from under her hood, as if a cap. He smiled; he had always thought that her most interesting feature was her hair. Next, he saw her face and eyes, and they still shone with an unknown hope for him. Moving away from her gaze, he looked at her whole figure again and saw the contrast between the violet cloak and the white surroundings. He thought of her to be indeed very beautiful. "Well, I've always thought that you are pretty," he said unsurely, wondering about that question again. He then felt terribly awkward. "So, yes. Yes, yes, indeed. I think you're pretty."

            A strange sound reached their ears suddenly: roars and noises of tearing. They both gazed at the point to the east whence the sound had come with slight relief. But they quickly forgot about everything. "Did you hear that?" Malon asked, and Link nodded.

            "Something like that it was, what I heard yesterday," he said. "But this is much clearer."

            With a snap, the snow before them broke as they ran through it to the spot. The roars fell down into growls, but the awful tearing noise still rang; and though Malon could not guess what might it be, Link shivered at the memory of  the last time he had heard a noise alike.

            _During a winter when the wolves attacked Kokiri Forest._

            After an exhaustive run, the friends began to see what peered above the snow: half a dozen white wolfos tearing and biting at a red body with a heavy raiment still on it. Realizing what it was, the young woman let out a scream, and the creatures turned to them and sniffled the air about them. With a howl, one of the beasts spun round and trotted away, jumping over the snow and running over it as if it was hard ground. The remaining five looked at the Hylians evilly and growled, and they drooled disgustingly over the fallen groom. 

Standing in front of his friend, Link drew his sword; but the Hylian blade barely shone in the spread light of noon. 

            "Link!" Malon called in fear, but with courage drawn from unknown places of her heart she overcame the desire to run away. She stood valiantly behind her friend and remained motionless. And a humble desire woke in her heart: to not appear as a defenceless maiden before a valiant knight. "Do you have another blade?" she asked in a whisper, trying to sound brave; but she only managed to stir pity in the knight's heart.

            "No," he said sternly, but he felt rage against the beasts that dared to threaten the young woman. "But don't worry. Just stay behind me. We cannot leave this Hylian lying there, being wolf-fodder. Please, be brave."

            "I don't want to run," she said quietly and proudly. "But I would feel better if I had at least a knife with me." And she drew closer to him.

            The wolfos did not hesitate overmuch. They sprang and charged at the friends at the same time, as if coordinated. The first fell as it landed in the knight's blade. But the others scratched and bit, amidst howls and growls, and another wounded Link in his shoulder. But he quickly hewed at the beast and it fell with its head opened by its jaw. One of the creatures whined and fled as soon as the second had fallen, but the remaining two leaped with huge force and landed over the knight and the young woman; and one of these remaining beasts bit Malon with its red maw and her blood stained its fangs. She cried in pain.

            At the same moment a blind rage seemed to overcome the knight at the sound of her pain, and for a moment he felt strength enough to kick the wolfos off him. As the creature fell into the snow, the sword shone and flashed with light and it hewed the beast that had hurt his friend. The wolfos fell headless as the last one attempted to stand up and run; but it quickly was struck by the lighting of Link's sword. The beast fell dead along its kindred, but the knight continued stabbing and hewing at these two creatures until their blood formed a small mire in the snow and their flesh was all torn and formless. And when his madness passed and Link had beheld his doing, he stood horrified at his deed; and he turned immediately to Malon, who lay in the ground with her wound bleeding steadily.  Tears began to blur his sight.

            "Malon!" he called desperately. "Malon! Please, wake up!"

            The young woman opened her eyes slightly, and she smiled at her friend. "There's no need to yell," she said trying to laugh. But she winced, and the young knight noticed the wound on her shoulder. "I'm all right, Link," she said, looking at his tears. "Just help me get up."

            Gently, Link rose her from the ground, and she leant on him with pain. "I'm all right," she said again trying to sound cheerful. "I'm not going to die, really. And the castle is not too far away. I'll hold on till we get there."

            "Don't say anything about dying," he said. And to her surprise and joy, he set his arms about her and held her for a while. And she raised her arms as she could, and they stood in each other's arms for a blissful moment amidst the snow and the cold wind. Time seemed to freeze with the air, and not a sound rang about them. Only the snow kept falling over them.

            Leaning painfully but happily over Link, the young woman lifted her head once more after an hour of steady walk and sighed in relief. Not a mile ahead stood the mighty Hyrule Castle before them; and the torches besides its gate flickered in defiance to the cold, and atop the walls the guards keeping watch already had spotted them. With many metallic noises, the drawbridge was lowered and many soldiers came out to help them. Among them was a healer to Link's relief, and he bade Malon to lie on the bier they had brought forth and to rest. With another sigh, she lay down on it and let the guards take her to the inn for the healer to mend her wound, although she rued secretly to be apart from the young knight.

            When she had left, Link thanked the guards and asked leave to the captain to follow his friend to the inn.

            "Nay," he said to his great surprise. "Although it is your dear friend, we are holding a council with the princess in short time. Although I would let you stay with her all you want, you must obey your lady's word." 

Noticing Link's frustrated gaze at the party carrying Malon's bier, he added: "I am sure that our princess Zelda will not hold us for long, Link."

            "I'm sure too," he said. But he thought that any time away from his friend was exceedingly long. "But there's something I need to talk about with her; and the sooner the better, for I'm very ashamed of it" He still thought about the madness that had overcome him with the wolfos. And the mere thought of the mire of blood made him shiver.

            A. N. Again, please leave your comments, suggestions, ideas and critics (but not flames) in a beautiful review. Also, please check out my other fanfic (I'm sorry, but I think that the other one is much better than this one and that it has a more original idea). ^_^ See ya!


End file.
